


A Day to Remember

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wedding Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to pensieve-foryour-thoughts loved the prompt you basically let me run wild so that's what I did. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. 
> 
> http://pensieve-foryour-thoughts.tumblr.com

She couldn’t believe today was the big day. It was wedding day. Felicity was so excited to be taking part in Diggle and Lyla’s wedding. Lyla picked Felicity to be her Maid of Honor. The past few months Lyla had joined the team in their crusade to save the city. Felicity had gotten to know the bride so much better. She could understand why Digg was in love her. They were perfect together.

There was little Arrow work done the past few weeks. Oliver was Digg’s best man and Felicity was the maid of honor and of course Digg and Lyla had wedding planning to do. It was all hands on deck.

After all the hard work the day was finally here and Felicity couldn’t wait. “Ms. Smoak the groom would like to see you.” It was Oliver, Felicity turned around to see Oliver staring at her with his mouth open.

“Oliver haven’t you’ve seen a woman dressed up before?” Felicity couldn’t help but smile. Oliver rarely let his emotions show so you had to take the victory when you could.

“Felicity you look beautiful. I really mean it. Wow, you look… stunning.” Felicity could feel her face warm up, she was blushing.

“Thank you. You look beautiful too. Not beautiful, handsome. Who knew you could clean up so well.” Oliver straightened his bow tie with a proud smile on his face. “How’s he doing? Any nerves?”

“I’m pretty sure Diggle can’t get nerves. He’s ready to go out there and marry the woman he loves.” Felicity couldn’t help but think that today was the best day of her life. One of her best friends was going to be getting married. Some people might call Felicity a hopeless romantic. Maybe she was, weddings were the most beautiful things to her. Two people announcing their love to the world. god it was just perfect.

Felicity made her way down the hall towards where Diggle’s room was. “Hey Digg, Oliver told me you wanted to see me.” Felicity looked up and saw what Digg was wearing. “John, you look so handsome. Lyla is one lucky girl to be marrying you.”

John Diggle was wearing a suit exactly like Oliver’s but some how he looked completely different. “Thank you Felicity. You don’t look bad either. You’re beautiful.”

“So John, are you ready for this next step?” If today was her wedding day Felicity would be having a panic attack and try to escape through the window.

“I’m ready now. I’ve come to realize that the reason Lyla and I didn’t work before was because neither of us were ready for that next step but now I know we are ready for each other.” John and Lyla were made for each other; anyone with eyes could see they were perfect for each other. After everything they had been through together they still stood by each other’s side. Felicity hoped that one day she would have someone like that, maybe she already did.

She made sure that today was going to be perfect. No Arrow business, no A.R.G.U.S, no chaos. After meeting with John she went over to make sure that the bride didn’t have any regrets or nerves about that day.

Felicity knocked on the door to make sure it was okay to come in, “Come in!” When Felicity walked in she saw the most beautiful dress in front of her and Lyla looked incredible in it.

“Oh my god. Lyla.” Felicity was taken aback by the dress. It was white yet it had so much color in it. She was sure that almost half of it was diamonds.

“I know it’s amazing right?”

“Holy crap you are so beautiful Lyla.” Felicity ran over and was pretty sure she was close to suffocating her in a hug. “So are you ready today. Because it wouldn’t be easy to get away in that dress. I mean I’m sure we could do it. I could make sure that the pathway is clear so no one spots you. But first you would have to leave a letter; people do that right, leave letters, that’s a thing. And we are on the second floor so that would make it harder but it’s your special day-“

“Felicity, take a breath, I’m ready to walk down that aisle today. I’m not going to skip out. But you were giving me some good ideas for my next wedding.” Felicity froze. Her face was filled with terror. “I’m kidding. I love John and I wouldn’t leave him.”

“Okay good sorry. Its just wow you’re so beautiful. So um, the wedding is going to start in about ten minutes. Just wanted to let you know. This is going to be exciting.” For the next seven or so minutes Felicity and Lyla just talked. Not worrying what was going to happen to the team after the wedding but remembering the past.

A knock was at the door and Oliver came in, “Sorry ladies but it’s time.” Felicity practically jumped up from where she was and sprinted to the door. She was by far the most excited person about the wedding even more than the bride herself.

All of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen had made their way down to the alter it was now Oliver’s and Felicity’s turn. Oliver held out his arm and Felicity took it.

The ceremony was beautiful. The whole time Diggle and Lyla never broke their gaze from each other. To Felicity’s amazement the ceremony went quickly. Before she knew it the priest was telling the groom to kiss the bride.

An hour later the party was just getting started. John and Lyla had finished their first dance. It was time for the best man’s toast. Felicity had tried to figure out what Oliver was going to say but he wouldn’t give her any clue. So when the time finally came for Oliver to stand up and speak Felicity was on the edge of her seat.

“Today we all are here to celebrate the marriage of John and Lyla.” Oliver’s voice echoed through the silent ballroom, “I’ve known John for almost four years now and I’m still shocked that he was able to land a girl as beautiful as Lyla.” That almost seemed like a joke coming from Oliver. “John is a great man. He has helped me in ways I can’t begin explain.” Felicity thought to all the nights that Diggle had saved Oliver. Without Digg both of them would be dead, he was the backbone of the team. “When he first joined on as my bodyguard he probably thought I was a dick. Multiple times I would escape his watch to go do something on my own. Now, I never want John to leave my side. He’s not just my driver or bodyguard, he’s my friend and I am so happy to stand next to him right now. He deserves a happy life with Lyla and their son.”

Felicity remembered when Digg told them that he was going to be a father. There was a huge smile on his face. Now that was finally coming true. Felicity had to wipe a few tears away quickly before anyone noticed. “Digg, I want you to know that I think of you as my brother. You are the most important man in my life, so don’t go all crazy and try to kill me.” The rest of the guests didn’t get that joke, if you could call it that. It was funny how a year after Slade had tried to destroy the city and ruin Oliver’s life they could joke about it. “Now let’s get this party started!”

Right after Oliver sat down the lights dimmed and the music was playing again. Diggle and Lyla both hugged Oliver and then went to talk to some guests. Oliver then started to approach her and Felicity decided to meet him halfway. “Those were some nice words you had to say about your bodyguard Mr. Queen.” Oliver let out a soft chuckle. 

“He’s not just my bodyguard just like your not just my IT girl.” Felicity blushed slightly. “May I have this dance with you Ms. Smoak.” Oliver held out his hand and Felicity put hers in his.

Before she knew it Oliver and her were slow dancing on the dance floor. It felt nice being able to lean against him for support. She knew that Oliver would always be there to support her.

 

 

For a second Digg and Lyla were able to break away from the crowd of guests and observe their closest friends dancing, “You know you owe me ten bucks.” Lyla whispered. Digg only shook his head and handed her the money. “I told you they would get together before the wedding.”

“I’m just glad they aren’t ignoring it anymore, they deserve a happy ending, just like you and me.” Digg leaned over and kissed his wife.

When they parted he saw that his best friends were just looking at one another. He had seen that look many times, in the field, at the office, even in the foundry. It expressed all the feelings that they wanted to confess but never had. Finally after three years of waiting they had confessed their undying love, as he called it, and now Digg got to watch his friends be happy just like he was with Lyla. 

This moment wouldn’t last forever, it never does. Right now he wanted to enjoy what life had given him. He had a family and that was all he would ever need.


End file.
